The invention concerned belongs to methods of social amusement, to be more precisely, it belongs to mass gambling games using dice to throw.
A mass amusement method is known, according to which players place their stakes on motley stake squares of the stake field with formed motley information, simultaneous throwing of a pair of dice with equal number of faces, to come to rest at random on a flat surface, to be followed by comparing the information formed with the stakes to score the winner (U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,803).
The disadvantage of the known method seems to be rather low amusement value related to unequivocal correspondence of each pair of randomly chosen gambling indices with digital information marks of the stake field.
Also known is a mass amusement method taken as the prototype and including formation of the stake field with various-colour stake zones with digital information marks from 1 to 36, formation of a revolving flat image of the roulette field with 36 main sectors with digital information marks similar to those formed on the stake squares of the stake field, and two additional sectors, players betting on the stake squares of the stake field, choosing a random gambling index, basing on which the winner is scored (U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,631).
A disadvantage of the known method is its rather low entertaining value related to selection of only one random gambling index, as well as to a small number of stakes.
The invention is based on the task to increase the entertaining ability of the mass amusement method concerned.
The mission can be accomplished by the fact that the mass amusement method consisting in formation of the stake field with various-colour stake squares with digital information marks from 1 to 36 depicted thereupon, formation of the image of the roulette field with 36 motley main sectors with digital information marks from 1 to 36 depicted thereupon in random sequence, and at least one additional sector, player""s placing their bets on the stake squares of the stake field, choosing a random gambling index, based on which the winner is to be scored, according to the invention, with the twelve Zodiac signs being placed on the main sectors of the roulette field and in the place of location of prime numbers 1, 2, 3, 5 ,7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23, 29, and 31, as well as two images of the hexagonal die""s face, with the main sectors of the roulette field being divided into six similar groups, with the first one containing the first image of the die face with one spot, the second group containing the first image of the die face with two dots, the thirdxe2x80x94the first image of the die face with three spots, the fourthxe2x80x94the first image of the die face with four spots, the fifthxe2x80x94the first image on the die face with five spots, and the sixthxe2x80x94the first image of the die face with six spots; and the second image of the die face in each group of the main sectors is formed as a sequence of the die face, beginning from the image of the die face with one spot and ending in the image of the face with six dots thereon, images of the twelve Zodiac signs are formed in the stake squares of the stake field with digital information marks 1, 2, 3, 5 ,7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23, 29, and 31, with choosing the random gambling indices two times, in doing so the random gambling indices are to at least once chosen by simultaneous throwing of two hexahedral dice differing in appearance and marked with from one to six spots.
In doing so, the random gambling indices are to be chosen by double simultaneous casting of two hexahedral dice differing in appearance, with the first simultaneous throwing of the both dice showing the first of the 36 possible combinations of the die-face images depicted in the main sectors of the roulette field, or one of the twelve Zodiac signs also depicted in the main sectors of the roulette field, the immediately following simultaneous casting of the same dice yielding the second of the 36 possible combinations of the die-face images depicted in the main sectors of the roulette field, or the same or another of the twelve Zodiac signs depicted in the main sectors of the roulette field.
The determining factor in the formation of the stake field is herein the number xe2x80x9ctwelvexe2x80x9d. The thirty six playing sectors on the stake field form the stake as three rows twelve numbers each. These rows are divided into three sectors (also being the stake zones) each of which also containing twelve digits.
The number of the Zodiac signs also equals twelve.
The row of the paying numbers from 1-through-36 includes prime numbers which divide to themselves only. These are numbers 1, 2, 3, 5 ,7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23, 29, and 31. Both the roulette, and the stake-to-be fields these numbers are divided equally by colour, i.e., the six red and the six black. Therefore, the prime numbers from the point of view of all types of the stakes are sure to be equally probable to cast.
Hence, beside the appearance of new single stakes to appear, placing the Zodiac signs in the areas defined by the prime numbers (the stake field being the commonly accepted graphic system in the European and American roulettes), will organically born the so-called xe2x80x9cstake zones of Zodiacxe2x80x9d (in addition to the usual xe2x80x9credxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cblackxe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cfirst eighteenxe2x80x9d, etc.): xe2x80x9cred Zodiacxe2x80x9d, black Zodiacxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cZodiacxe2x80x9d. They are convenient to be placed on the stake field near the edge of the roulette table, with the stakes for the first two zones will present clams for payoff when cast for any xe2x80x9credxe2x80x9d or any xe2x80x9cblackxe2x80x9d Zodiac signs, and with the third zonexe2x80x94of any of the twelve Zodiac signs, with the gains for these stakes being equal to those for the six or twelve numbers.